


in the van (interlude for a BJ)

by MathConcepts



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, filth nothing more, refrences to praise kink, that's all I should have to say, the van scene but with a blowjob, watch out for Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathConcepts/pseuds/MathConcepts
Summary: After killing a vanful of heavily armed mercenaries, what's the best course of action to take next? Well, it's a blowjob of course. Duh.or(Joe and Nicky love to factor sex into the most inopportune times and places)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 24
Kudos: 346





	in the van (interlude for a BJ)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a remark on how Nicky would have to use his teeth to get Joe's zipper down if a bj in the van happened, and look where we are now. 2k words of filth.

He falls heavily onto the bench, panting from exertion. All around them, dead men, the wake of what was him and Nicky, working as one. He stretches his legs out, rolls the ache of battle from his neck. Still on the floor, Nicky stretches too, then there's a light pressure against his knee, Nicky, leaning his head there as his own breath peters out to normal. His eyes flutter closed, and for a moment Joe thinks that something might be wrong.  
  
"Nicolo?" his love's eyes snap open, locking with his, and there's something dark in their clear depths.  
  
" _Yusuf_ ," Nicky purrs back, so deep it's almost a growl, and turns his head to press a kiss to Joe's knee. Ah.  
  
 _Ah._ He sees. Nicky shifts onto his knees in a fluid motion, a grin twitching at the corner of his mouth, his eyes leaving Joe's to drag over his body. "Yusuf, let me, let me-" he begins, his voice that same low rumble, his eyes falling on Joe's crotch, making his intent clear without words.   
  
Arousal blooms in Joe's belly, hot and sudden at the gravelly drag of the words, making his muscles tense in anticipation. The thrill of a fight, adrenaline and coursing blood, escaping death by a hairsbreadth, all combine at times to make Nicky hungry. Not for food, but for _Joe_. It's with no small amount of satisfaction that Joe revels in the thought that his earlier words might have also served to awaken the hunger, as they do from time to time. His words can keep Nicky writhing for hours, he can pleasure him with words alone, whispering things that make him tremble and moan.   
  
"Let you? Let you do _what_ , Nicolo?" Joe says, grinning widely with that delicious thought in mind, his pants much tighter. Nicky's eyes narrow, his mouth drawing into some approximation of a pout. Joe arches a brow, regarding him innocently. Joe is the playful one, he's mastered to art of teasing and provoking, stretching things taut until Nicky gives way and _springs_.  
  
Nicky hisses something at him that is too low to understand, pink creeping onto his cheeks. Nicky is by no means a shy man, Joe has that on _very_ good authority, but it is possible to fluster him still. Nicky is a man of fewer words than Joe, he is not inclined to say _"let me suck your cock,"_ in the way that Joe might.  
  
"Well, Nicolo?" Joe urges. He's determined to make him say _something_ , though, man of few words notwithstanding. Nicky's voice, heavy with lust, does truly marvelous things for his libido.  
  
  
The flush on Nicky's face darkens, and he licks his lips and raises his bound hands to Joe's leg, flattening his palm against Joe's calf, staring up at him in supplication. " _Please,_ " he says, softly, sweetly, and Joe's mouth goes dry watching his lips move, his cock throbbing in the confines of his jeans - he'd be afraid he'd hurt himself via his own erection if not for knowing he'd immediately heal - he groans, and braces his shoulders against the wall, letting his legs fall apart. Nicky moves between them, lowering his head back to Joe's knee, kissing there, and then again and again, slowly making his way upwards, the touch of his lips hardly registering at first until he ducks his head to place his lips to Joe's inner thigh.  
  
He mouths along, dragging his teeth against the fabric keeping him from Joe's skin, and now Joe can feel the pressure of his incisors against the sensitive patches of inner thigh as he moves deeper and deeper between his legs. He spreads his stance, welcoming Nicky in as Nicky comes up against his crotch. Nicky pauses there, draws himself completely between Joe's parted legs, and flashes Joe a look from under half-hooded eyes, scraping his bottom lip between his teeth.   
  
_Fuck._ This man will give him no quarter.  
  
Smirking, Nicky puts his head back down and noses into the crease of Joe's thigh, attempts to bite there, but is foiled by the thick fabric of his pants. Joe hears him swear, feeling the vibrations of his words against the straining in his pants.   
  
" _Nicolo,_ " he hisses, now painfully hard.  
  
Nicky laughs, puffing warm air through the denim, - making Joe shudder above him - then shifts, pressing his open mouth against the bulge of Joe's cock. And as thick as the fabric may be there, Joe still feels his hot breath. Nicky mouths at him, using the pressure of his lips and tongue, and Joe bucks against his mouth, clamping his thighs over Nicky's shoulders, using the leverage of his body's core alone to chase friction. Nicky pushes him back with a heave of his shoulders, and works his bound hands between them to fumble with the front of Joe's pants. He only gets the top button undone before he's pulling back, and Joe watches him furrow his brows in the way that means he's sizing something up.   
  
  
Then he's pressing his mouth back against Joe, nosing against the hard pane of his stomach and then lower, _licking_ into Joe's fly? Joe understands when he sees the glint of metal on Nicky's tongue, it glitters there for a moment, then Nicky has caught the zipper delicately between his front teeth and is dragging it down, his eyes locking onto Joe as he does.  
  
 _Fuck_ , and Joe cannot word this strongly enough, _fuck_.   
  
Nicky's hands come back up when the zipper is pulled as low as it can go, and as there's no other barrier to go through, - Joe isn't wearing anything else besides pants - and between that and Nicky's skilled fingers, he gets Joe's swollen cock free at last.  
  
He starts with kisses, open-mouthed on the weeping tip and then along and down and down, working his mouth against Joe's balls for a moment before pulling back to finally take Joe in his mouth.  
  
Joe swears in a mixture of languages as the warm wet envelopes him, Nicky's tongue tracing a slick pattern over his cock, his head moving rhythmically between Joe's thighs as he sets to work in earnest. "Nicolo, Nicolo, your _mouth_ ," Joe moans worshipfully, his head tipping back, rolling his hips to the swell of pleasure in his gut. Nicky hums around his mouthful of Joe's cock, slowing his ministrations to curl his tongue in a way that has Joe seeing white for a moment.  
  
Joe is coming down from _that_ when the the van shudders, meeting some irregularity on the road, and Joe slips forward on his smooth metal seat, catching himself by a flex of the hips. That, however, does not stop Nicky from being made to take Joe's cock to the hilt in his throat. Joe groans, concern fighting against the slick heat of Nicky's throat. Nicky gags, his fingers scrabbling and catching the fabric at Joe's calf, and then he suddenly settles, breathing harshly through his nose, his throat contracting around Joe, -  
  
\- Joe throws his head back with a howled curse, hitting the wall of the van, his hands going down of their own accord, searching blindly for Nicky's hair. His fingers slip through the fine strands as Nicky pulls his mouth off of him, and Joe immediately rolls his head back to see why. Nicky pants, hanging his head for a moment, resting his forehead against Joe's thigh.  
  
"Nicolo," Joe begins, and Nicky's head snaps up, and his eyes meet Joe's, glazed over and watery. He holds eye contact as his puts his lips back on his cock, lapping at the beading precome oozing from the slit before sliding his mouth, open-tongued, over the length wet with his own saliva, working over it sloppily. Joe makes another grab at his hair, this time catching a fistful between his bound hands and gripping it tightly, preventing Nicky from moving further. Nicky moans against his cock, the pain of Joe's grip transmuting into pleasure from the simple force of his touch.   
  
"Nicolo, Nicolo, please, _please_ ," Joe begs, he needs, he needs-   
  
Nicky immediately takes him back in, hunching his shoulders and working his mouth and tongue as his nose comes up against the thatch of hair at the base of Joe's length, moving back with a wet suckle. Joe growls, clawing at Nicky's hair, his hips starting to thrust of their own accord.  
  
Nicky lets his mouth go lax, lets Joe fuck in and out a few times before sealing his lips and swallowing him back down. Joe makes no effort to silence himself, " _Fuck, Nicolo, Fuck!_ " is shouted as high as his voice can reach. Nicky works on him with devoted fervor, with the intense concentration of the sniper he is, and all Joe can do is writhe and buck, fingers clenching into his hair as he swears lovingly at him.  
  
  
Down between his legs, Nicky moans, the sound broken around Joe's length. Hearing Joe's pleasure arouses him, and Joe hazily wonders if he's touching himself. A bit of a tricky thing to mange with bound hands.  
  
But of course Nicky manages it, because he moans again, rougher, his shoulders tensing. Joe looks against his better judgment, - Nicky has shoved his bound hands between his own thighs and is grinding against them, shallowly rutting in a way that makes his moan trail off into a whine - and almost comes right then and there. His Nicolo is nothing is not resourceful.   
  
Nicky continues, twisting his body against his hands and his tongue against Joe, and Joe _aches_ at the spectacle, everything is hot and tight, the sounds of Nicky lapping around his cock mix with Nicky's own little grunts and whines, and it's an orchestra of the obscene and heavenly.  
  
"Nicolo," he pants, barely able to get the word out past one of his own drawn out moans, "I'm close."   
  
Nicky acknowledges this with a full-body shudder, and loosens his jaw, hollowing his cheeks out against Joe. But Joe does not come yet, he holds off by willpower alone, waiting until Nicky's eyes catch his, and it's then he comes, looking at Nicky as he spills into his throat.  
  
" _God, god,_ _Nicolo_ ," he moans, his voice hazy and thick with bliss, his eyes falling shut.  
  
Nicky does not pull away yet, but keeps his mouth firmly on Joe as he works himself onto his hands, and his mouth finally slips away with a slick _pop_ when he's overcome by his own orgasm, whimpering it out through the come in his mouth. Joe releases his hair as he comes back to himself, stroking the soft strands back, blinking his eyes open.  
  
Nicky smiles up at him, a thin trail of white seeping from his lips. Joe curls a finger and swipes the come off Nicky's chin, wiping it off on his pants. "Ah, _Nicolo_ ," he says, smiling back. "You are beyond belief." He passes the same finger lightly over Nicky's lips, delighting in the feel of how wet they are.   
  
Nicky colors at the words of praise, his tongue darting out to trace over his lips, gathering the last of Joe's essence. His breathing harshens as he pulls his hands from between his legs, flexing his slender fingers as his thighs seal together of their own accord, most likely riding out some small aftershock. He must be tender, Joe thinks, getting oneself off in the way that Nicky just did is much, _much_ rougher than any of the usually conventional ways.  
  
  
Attentive in the way he is though, Nicky has soon moved his hands up and is setting Joe's pants to rights, tucking his now-soft cock away, smoothing the fabric down. But when his fingers go for the zipper, Joe stops him.  
  
"No, Nicolo. Like you did before." he says. Nicky stares at him for moment, coloring slight more, then puts his head down and does as asked, catching the tiny bit of metal in his teeth and dragging it upwards, meeting Joe's fingers at the top. Joe buttons the rest, then tucks his hands under Nicky's chin before he can move away, tilting his head up. "A kiss, my love?"   
  
Nicky obliges, rising between Joe's legs to meet him, pressing his mouth, open and warm, against Joe's, who kisses back, deeply and hungrily, his bound hands falling away from Nicky's face. Taking advantage of Nicky's distraction, Joe brings his hands up between his thighs, pressing one of the hands flush between them, palming firmly at Nicky's cock. Nicky breaks away from his mouth with a loud moan that winds off into a gasp, his knees buckling, and he slumps right back onto his knees. Ah. He was as sensitive as Joe had thought.  
  
Nicky leans himself against Joe's legs, pressing his face against them as he calms himself.  
  
" _Joe,_ " he says, muffled against his leg. Joe knows he most likely means it to be a reprimand, but it comes out as a broken whimper. Joe smiles serenely at him, even though Nicky cannot see it, and rolls his shoulders, sated and pleased, and now far more comfortable in the current situation than he has any rights to be.  
  
"When we get out, I'll make it up to you, _habibi._ "  
  
Still muffled against Joe's pants and leg, Nicky's answer is distorted, but Joe hears the " _You will._ " clearly all the same. Something to look forward to, then.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment if you like!!


End file.
